Vamps- unexpected change
by Dream to be Cupid
Summary: Hermione turns into a vampire. She got help from Sanguini for ten years, and Sanguini suggested her to leave to Forks and live with the Cullens. Everything about her is new, and Jasper smirks, noticing Edward's feelings. Please leave reviews!
1. Sudden Change

Chapter 1 – I changed

(This is after Harry defeats Voldemort and Hermione was checking if there are more injured or dead people.)

HERMIONE POV

I didn't have time to think. I didn't know that this would change my future. Change me. A girl was covered in blood, and I wasn't selfish enough to ignore it. As I showed my back, a Vampire bit me from behind; it felt like every part of my body was burning. Sanguini pulled the vampire off me; he was one of the few vampires that stood on our side. I wailed in agony, I was able to feel it, I was dying. Sanguini carried me away to his house in the forbidden forest, and I was locked in a room while I was enduring the pain, I didn't fight just to be dead bitten by a vampire. After all, I fought a bloody Dark Lord. I fell unconscious, unable to notice that three days passed.

I opened my eyes and felt relief. I was alive, but it felt strange. My heart wasn't beating, I was cold as ice, and my skin looked very pale. Then, I craved for something I didn't know. Fire was building from deep down below, I had to do something. I paced around the room and looked at the door. It was locked, and the door was made out of steel. But this craving was making me insane. And strangely, I felt like I was powerful enough to break the door. With all my strength, I pushed the door, and it just fell. I saw Sanguini surrounded by many cows, pigs, and chicken. Obeying my instincts, I sunk my fangs deep into them. As I slaughtered all the animals that Sanguini brought, I slowly returned to my senses. Sanguini spoke, "You might be surprised at the sudden change Hermione. But you are now, a vampire."

"A what?"

"I think you already figured out what you turned into."

I couldn't believe it. A witch turning into a vampire, THAT WAS SIMPLY IMPOSSIBLE!

"But I never heard or read about a witch or wizard turning into a vampire."

"It's because all die during the process. I never thought that you'll make it alive."

My tamed wavy hair went down to my back, and I had become beautiful. Where ever I went, I was able to acknowledge man goofing over me. My eyes were golden, and my body was curvy, the kind of body all women will envy even if I was a bit short. To admit, a lot short. My freckles had disappeared, and my face was completely flawless. But the scar on my arm didn't heal. I guess it was because the dagger was enchanted. I had to drink the potions created by Madam Pomfrey once a week to stop twitching. It was the bloody side effect of the curse. PTSD didn't help too. I didn't sleep, so I didn't have bad nightmares anymore. But when I saw something sharp, like a pair of scissors, I went through a huge breakdown.

When I first became a vampire, I couldn't believe it. I didn't fight all those years to end up becoming a vampire. All the others were happy, in peace. And I was the only one completely left out. I begged Sanguini to kill me; I knew that I was unable to commit suicide. But he did not. I just owled Harry to take good care of Teddy, since I was his godmother and Harry was his godfather. Simply stating I was going to travel around the world, I visited many muggle and wizarding communities with Sanguini for a decade. The blood of magical people tempted me stronger than the blood of muggles. It was obvious. I couldn't return to the Wizarding World. It was time to just live with it, five years had passed and I was able to control myself from the thirst.

One day, Sanguini spoke to me cheerfully,

"Hermione, I want you to go to America. There will be a small town to live in, Forks. My dear friend Carlisle also survives on animal blood, and has five other vampires, except for his wife, as adopted children. I want you to settle there, and join his coven."

"I have no reason to refuse, but where should I stay?"

"In the Cullen's house."

"That is ridiculous; I have enough money to buy a house. I have money given from the ministry."

Because I was considered a war hero, a large portion of the money owned by the pureblood families of Voldemort's followers became mine. I was quite rich.

"But Esme made it clear that becoming a member of the family means that you need to stay in the same house. There is a spare room, and I think Esme simply wants to decorate it. She's obsessed with interior, and loves children. The motherly figure. It will be much better living with their coven when you want to remain as a vegetarian."

"But…."

"No buts. Just keep your ability as a witch kept hidden unless you trust them. The Volturri is not aware of your change, and once you are known, they will try to…. scout you. Probably, it won't be done in a friendly way."

"When should I leave?"

"In a week. Change your money into dollars, and buy some muggle clothes and a trunk. You will be apparating."

"Understood."


	2. New Family

**A/N: Airyella, Ariana Kendra Black, Kkaefer, Lala890123, PianoGuysEmpire, PrincessSparkles95, Ruka- Yuuya, Stephen Dante lestrange, TrueHufflepuff, cosmoGirl666, larahsong, lilmarie, lochatdecheshire, .flower –thank you for pressing follow**

**ChipzGrMione, Kurokami-Snow, NightshadeCanis, Stephen Dante lestrange, cooper1997, cosmoGirl666, morgan. , yui Weiss –thank you for pressing favorite**

**And Stephen Dante lestrange, thank you so much for leaving a review!**

**Chapter2**

I wore a white turtle neck, simple blue jeans, and a pair of black ankle boots. I apparated in the middle of a forest in Forks with my trunk, and used a map to find the Cullen's house. I enjoyed walking slowly, admiring the beauty of the forest. Then, I heard an elegant voice of a woman, "A new girl is coming and she has only been a vampire for ten years. Be nice and make her feel home." Next, I heard a slightly high toned voice of a cheerful young girl, "We'll all like her. I don't know why I can only see flashes of her future, but I'm sure we'll love her!"

_So, she was a seer_. The only class I quitted was divination, I still don't believe it. I'm the one who makes my own future not a bloody prophecy. But maybe, it might be a little different from the prophecies in the wizarding world. After that, a low melodic voice spoke, "Rosalie and Edward, especially the two of you, behave. I want her to think about us as family." The cheerful girl spoke again, "Look! I can see her! She is beautiful even for a vampire! Rosalie, your title might be taken." I was surprised at the sudden change of volume. A loud voice boomed, "You already saw her, don't act like you are surprised." I looked at the house window and was able to see a girl that looked like a pixie waving to me, grinning from ear to ear. I waved back. At this, she looked extremely happy.

This time, I used my vampire speed to reach the house of the Cullens. Before I knocked, a graceful looking woman opened the door. "Hello dear. I'm Esme. It's lovely to have you as family."

"Thank you for your warm greeting, Esme. I'm Hermione Granger, from England."

Then a beautiful man put an arm around Esme's waist and said, "I'm Carlisle. We've heard the basic information from Sanguini."

I walked to the living room and found five other vampires all staring at me. There were two females and three males. I saw the pixie looking girl and smiled. Beside her, was a male, he was a bit muscular and had soft caramel colored hair. Then, I saw a really beautiful blonde girl with a very big male. He was very muscular and had short dark hair. Finally, there was another male, he was so good looking! I am not a girl who falls for a man just because of looks, but I had to admit, his face was perfect in every hair. Carlisle introduced them, "The girl who waved to you is my daughter Alice, and he is her husband, Jasper. The blonde girl is Rosalie, and the big boy over there is Emmet. Finally, he is Edward our youngest but oldest son."

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, from England."

Emmet spoke in his booming voice, "From England? That's the reason why your accent is cool. I'm Emmet, just like Carlisle said, and I'm the funniest person in this family, they are all serious!"

The word _serious_ reminded me of Sirius Black, I was a bit sad for a moment and felt a tug of emotion. Jasper was the one who was doing it. _So that on is an empath_, I thought.

My Occlumency walls will be stopping him from getting details of my emotions; just a glimpse of it will be caught. He frowned a bit, but acted normal. Suddenly, somebody was trying to break my walls. I searched around the room again, and noticed the perfect looking male, Edward. I was talented at Occlumency so he won't be able to activate his abilities.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jasper spoke in his mind, "Edward, I can't get her emotions specifically. It's almost like something is stopping me." Edward was surprised. His gift to read minds didn't work, and so did Jaspers'. And Alice also said she was able to get only glimpses of her future. Everything about her was new and strange.

Despite her strangeness, Edward had to admit that she was beautiful. She had long brown wavy hair down to the middle of her back. She had golden eyes, and her features balanced perfectly. She had a warm smile, and at this, Edward's heart fluttered. Jasper smirked and spoke in his mind, "You like the new girl. Looks like you might not end up being a virgin."

Edward shot Jasper a look, but at that time, Hermione was totally unaware of this situation.


	3. Identical

Sanguini was right. Esme simply wanted to decorate a room. Just after my arrival, I was literally forced by Esme to go to an interior shop and talk about wall papers, furniture, favorite colors, curtains, and even clocks. Esme asked, "What is your favorite color, dear?"

I wanted to avoid the colors that represented the four houses. "White and purple."

"Wonderful. Don't worry dear. Your room would be decorated in two days. I think it will take some time talking with the shop owner. Why don't you walk around the town for a bit?"

"Okay, I will."

I walked out of the shop and walked. Forks had its' own charm. The fresh air and moody atmosphere made me smile.

"Hermione!"

I recognized the high voice right away. It was Alice.

"Let's go shopping!"

"What do you want to buy?"

"I don't know."

I rolled my eyes. "Then what's your purpose?"

"I want to spend time with my new younger sister and buy things for her. Are you going or not?"

"I'm going, I'm goi..." I couldn't even finish my word. Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her car.

I bought my own car, a few outfits selected by Alice, bags, a laptop, a phone, and piles of books.

"Seriously, Hermione? Books?"

"Yep, books."

"I never knew you were one of them."

"What do you mean by them?"

"The ones that are strangely obsessed with literature and academic studies."

I laughed. "You just sound like my old friends!"

"How were your old friends like?"

Alice suddenly asked in a smooth tone. She knew that I have lived a short life as a vampire. A decade was not enough to forget all the people that I loved.

"They were… annoying, but reliable and trustworthy. The two weren't interested in studies at all. They were the ones obsessed with justice. Especially, Harry. Harry had the things with saving people."

"What is he doing right now?"

"He's an au….. He's a police officer."

"I guess it suits him well. What about the other one? You said there were two of them."

"Ron. He was just a guy with many brothers and a sister. He had only one specialty, chess."

"I guess you liked them. A lot."

"I did…."

I had spoken too much. The flooding memories just swept me away. I had to stop this conversation.

"I spoke too much, didn't I?"

"It's fine. I envy you, young sis. At least you have some memories. I don't. I still don't know why. So I can't understand you and other vampires suffering because of their memories as a human. But Hermione, it must be painful, but you should live with it. The memories might sometimes make you drown into an endless pit, but they are worth keeping. And one day, you'll be happy enough to look back at the memories without feeling the pain. That's what I did while I experienced the death of the people that I knew as I lived as a vampire."

"Thanks… Really." We talked along the way till we reached the Cullen's house.

"We're home! I guess you didn't have the chance to take a look at your new home. I will be your guide, please follow me." Alice jumped around enthusiastically.

I entered the house. The house was big and was a mixture of modern and antique furniture.

"We like the modern style but Esme, Carlisle, and Edward just love old wooden furniture. This is the kitchen and when you go upstairs you would be able to see Edward's room right in front. As you keep going to the right, there is mine which I use with Jasper, and your room. Oh! And on the first floor Carlisle and Jasper both has a study. Esme and Carlisle has another room together and so do Rosalie and Emmet."

"I like the house."

Alice grinned widely. "You will get to love it. By the way, school starts tomorrow. Why don't we go hunting this night?"

Hermione looked at her reflection on the window, her eyes were getting darker. She realized she hasn't hunted for a while.

"Yes, I think I need to. So, tonight in the forest?"

"Sure. Do you prefer hunting alone or will you go with me?"

I didn't like being seen the way I hunted. Hunting made me follow my instincts as a vampire, as a predator with no mercy. "It's okay. I'll go by myself."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I have an important meeting with a designer."

Alice left the house and I was alone the house. I went inside my empty room and pulled out my wand and my beaded bag. Usually, wands were tracked by the Ministry, but Sanguini got me an illegal wand that avoided being caught by pulling some strings. I put a privacy charm and silencing charm around my room. I felt safe and peaceful.

Alice got on her car and went straight to Carlisle's hospital. Carlisle was surprised by her sudden visit. "Is something wrong, Alice?"

"We need to talk. It's about Hermione."

"Let's go to my office then."

Alice sat on a chair facing Carlisle.

"Hermione is different."

"What do you mean Alice?" Carlisle's beautiful face frowned a bit.

"I might be a bit oversensitive. She has only lived as a vampire for a decade. But when I walked around with her she showed absolutely no discomfort being around with people. When I try to see her future, I only see flashes. Jasper and Edward both told me that their gifts don't work around her. Jasper said he can't feel her and Edward is unable to hear her."

"Maybe it is her natural talent. Also I guess it might be because she has not experienced the blood of humans for a long time which might give her some extra patience."

"I guess you're right. But my instincts kind of tell me something. Something about her difference."

Carlisle nodded. Hermione was quite a special case. A full trained vegetarian in a decade wasn't something east. Almost impossible. Also, her actions were just too cautious for a new born.

"I guess being aware will do no harm. Just keep an eye on her. Even if she is different, I have no doubt that she is a good person."

"I do too. She is a nice girl." Alice stood up.

"I'll go now. You have to take care of your patients. I'll tell you if anything is wrong. Bye."

"Okay."

I was reading the daily prophet. Sanguini promised me to send me one every week. Ginny and Harry seemed to have given birth to their second child. The ministry of magic was getting better since Kingsley became the minister. After the war, the daily prophet made a column where they posted pictures of individuals who were sacrificed during the war day by day. Today, it was Collin Creevy. He was too young. He dreamed to help Harry and the war, but he left the world too early. I looked up the window and noticed the darkness, it was time to hunt. I put the stuff of the wizarding world inside my beaded bag and took off the charms and headed outside.

I ran across the wide forest. The forest was beautiful under the night sky. I liked the way how the light breeze felt on my face. As I moved without a sound, I heard the footsteps of a deer. I stopped and spotted the deer behind a bush. I waited and shortened the distance between me and the deer. From behind, I pounced on the deer easily and drank the deer's blood. After that, I got one more dear and three more rabbits.

My hunting has ended and I climbed up the highest tree. Even as a vampire I was afraid of heights. The reason why I came up here was because it helped me only focus on my fear of heights; I don't have to think about other things. A few minutes passed, and I felt somebody reaching me and the footsteps told me that he or she is a vampire. It was Edward Cullen. He quickly climbed over the tree right beside mine and the moonlight shone behind him.

"Hi."

"Hi." We were not close and our greetings were very awkward.

It was Edward who spoke first.

"Why did you come up here?"

"Because it is high."

"So you like high places?"

"No, I am actually afraid of heights. If I come up here, I just get to think about my fear. There isn't a place for other thoughts to come in."

Edward paused for a bit but spoke looking directly at my eyes.

"I'm a bit different. I come up here to clear my thoughts. And the stars up there are beautiful enough to take them away."

At his words, I looked up towards the night sky. He was right, the stars were enough to take my thoughts away.

"Thanks. I never noticed it."

It has been long since she stared at a beautiful sky. The years as a witch reminded me of the war, so I didn't have the time to look at the sky. The ten years as a vampire took away her hope for a better future. But tonight, with him, I was amazed at the stars I never noticed before. I looked back at Edward and suddenly saw someone she should not see. More correctly, she couldn't see. He was not a face easy to forget, I wondered why I feel like I saw him before. As I studied his features, he showed me his crooked smile.

He looked exactly the same as Cedric Diggory!

Sanguini was right. Esme simply wanted to decorate a room. Just after my arrival, I was literally forced by Esme to go to an interior shop and talk about wall papers, furniture, favorite colors, curtains, and even clocks. Esme asked, "What is your favorite color, dear?"

I wanted to avoid the colors that represented the four houses. "White and purple."

"Wonderful. Don't worry dear. Your room would be decorated in two days. I think it will take some time talking with the shop owner. Why don't you walk around the town for a bit?"

"Okay, I will."

I walked out of the shop and walked. Forks had its' own charm. The fresh air and moody atmosphere made me smile.

"Hermione!"

I recognized the high voice right away. It was Alice.

"Let's go shopping!"

"What do you want to buy?"

"I don't know."

I rolled my eyes. "Then what's your purpose?"

"I want to spend time with my new younger sister and buy things for her. Are you going or not?"

"I'm going, I'm goi..." I couldn't even finish my word. Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her car.

I bought my own car, a few outfits selected by Alice, bags, a laptop, a phone, and piles of books.

"Seriously, Hermione? Books?"

"Yep, books."

"I never knew you were one of them."

"What do you mean by them?"

"The ones that are strangely obsessed with literature and academic studies."

I laughed. "You just sound like my old friends!"

"How were your old friends like?"

Alice suddenly asked in a smooth tone. She knew that I have lived a short life as a vampire. A decade was not enough to forget all the people that I loved.

"They were… annoying, but reliable and trustworthy. The two weren't interested in studies at all. They were the ones obsessed with justice. Especially, Harry. Harry had the things with saving people."

"What is he doing right now?"

"He's an au….. He's a police officer."

"I guess it suits him well. What about the other one? You said there were two of them."

"Ron. He was just a guy with many brothers and a sister. He had only one specialty, chess."

"I guess you liked them. A lot."

"I did…."

I had spoken too much. The flooding memories just swept me away. I had to stop this conversation.

"I spoke too much, didn't I?"

"It's fine. I envy you, young sis. At least you have some memories. I don't. I still don't know why. So I can't understand you and other vampires suffering because of their memories as a human. But Hermione, it must be painful, but you should live with it. The memories might sometimes make you drown into an endless pit, but they are worth keeping. And one day, you'll be happy enough to look back at the memories without feeling the pain. That's what I did while I experienced the death of the people that I knew as I lived as a vampire."

"Thanks… Really." We talked along the way till we reached the Cullen's house.

"We're home! I guess you didn't have the chance to take a look at your new home. I will be your guide, please follow me." Alice jumped around enthusiastically.

I entered the house. The house was big and was a mixture of modern and antique furniture.

"We like the modern style but Esme, Carlisle, and Edward just love old wooden furniture. This is the kitchen and when you go upstairs you would be able to see Edward's room right in front. As you keep going to the right, there is mine which I use with Jasper, and your room. Oh! And on the first floor Carlisle and Jasper both has a study. Esme and Carlisle has another room together and so do Rosalie and Emmet."

"I like the house."

Alice grinned widely. "You will get to love it. By the way, school starts tomorrow. Why don't we go hunting this night?"

Hermione looked at her reflection on the window, her eyes were getting darker. She realized she hasn't hunted for a while.

"Yes, I think I need to. So, tonight in the forest?"

"Sure. Do you prefer hunting alone or will you go with me?"

I didn't like being seen the way I hunted. Hunting made me follow my instincts as a vampire, as a predator with no mercy. "It's okay. I'll go by myself."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I have an important meeting with a designer."

Alice left the house and I was alone the house. I went inside my empty room and pulled out my wand and my beaded bag. Usually, wands were tracked by the Ministry, but Sanguini got me an illegal wand that avoided being caught by pulling some strings. I put a privacy charm and silencing charm around my room. I felt safe and peaceful.

Alice got on her car and went straight to Carlisle's hospital. Carlisle was surprised by her sudden visit. "Is something wrong, Alice?"

"We need to talk. It's about Hermione."

"Let's go to my office then."

Alice sat on a chair facing Carlisle.

"Hermione is different."

"What do you mean Alice?" Carlisle's beautiful face frowned a bit.

"I might be a bit oversensitive. She has only lived as a vampire for a decade. But when I walked around with her she showed absolutely no discomfort being around with people. When I try to see her future, I only see flashes. Jasper and Edward both told me that their gifts don't work around her. Jasper said he can't feel her and Edward is unable to hear her."

"Maybe it is her natural talent. Also I guess it might be because she has not experienced the blood of humans for a long time which might give her some extra patience."

"I guess you're right. But my instincts kind of tell me something. Something about her difference."

Carlisle nodded. Hermione was quite a special case. A full trained vegetarian in a decade wasn't something east. Almost impossible. Also, her actions were just too cautious for a new born.

"I guess being aware will do no harm. Just keep an eye on her. Even if she is different, I have no doubt that she is a good person."

"I do too. She is a nice girl." Alice stood up.

"I'll go now. You have to take care of your patients. I'll tell you if anything is wrong. Bye."

"Okay."

I was reading the daily prophet. Sanguini promised me to send me one every week. Ginny and Harry seemed to have given birth to their second child. The ministry of magic was getting better since Kingsley became the minister. After the war, the daily prophet made a column where they posted pictures of individuals who were sacrificed during the war day by day. Today, it was Collin Creevy. He was too young. He dreamed to help Harry and the war, but he left the world too early. I looked up the window and noticed the darkness, it was time to hunt. I put the stuff of the wizarding world inside my beaded bag and took off the charms and headed outside.

I ran across the wide forest. The forest was beautiful under the night sky. I liked the way how the light breeze felt on my face. As I moved without a sound, I heard the footsteps of a deer. I stopped and spotted the deer behind a bush. I waited and shortened the distance between me and the deer. From behind, I pounced on the deer easily and drank the deer's blood. After that, I got one more dear and three more rabbits.

My hunting has ended and I climbed up the highest tree. Even as a vampire I was afraid of heights. The reason why I came up here was because it helped me only focus on my fear of heights; I don't have to think about other things. A few minutes passed, and I felt somebody reaching me and the footsteps told me that he or she is a vampire. It was Edward Cullen. He quickly climbed over the tree right beside mine and the moonlight shone behind him.

"Hi."

"Hi." We were not close and our greetings were very awkward.

It was Edward who spoke first.

"Why did you come up here?"

"Because it is high."

"So you like high places?"

"No, I am actually afraid of heights. If I come up here, I just get to think about my fear. There isn't a place for other thoughts to come in."

Edward paused for a bit but spoke looking directly at my eyes.

"I'm a bit different. I come up here to clear my thoughts. And the stars up there are beautiful enough to take them away."

At his words, I looked up towards the night sky. He was right, the stars were enough to take my thoughts away.

"Thanks. I never noticed it."

It has been long since she stared at a beautiful sky. The years as a witch reminded me of the war, so I didn't have the time to look at the sky. The ten years as a vampire took away her hope for a better future. But tonight, with him, I was amazed at the stars I never noticed before. I looked back at Edward and suddenly saw someone she should not see. More correctly, she couldn't see. He was not a face easy to forget, I wondered why I felt like I saw him before. As I studied his features, he showed me his crooked smile.

He looked exactly the same as Cedric Diggory!


	4. Focus on me

-Hermione POV-

This was impossible. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Voldemort on my fourth year. But how can he be here? "Have you ever heard of the name, Cedric Diggory?"

Edward looked innocent, "I've never heard of it, but the name is weird."

"So, you have no twin brother or a relative that looks similar to you?"  
He frowned slightly at my strange questions. "Yes. Why?"

I had to find out the link between them. This couldn't just be a coincidence.

"It's nothing. _Really _nothing. We should go back. I have to… I have to get ready for school."

'Get ready for school? I sounded like a total idiot. A vampire getting ready for school when there are twelve hours left before school starts…'

Edward just smirked. "I guess you don't want to talk about it right now. Tell me your secret if you're ready. I'll wait."

"Yeah… I'll tell you someday for sure." We returned back to our house quietly.

-3person POV-

Hermione was a bit nervous and excited for school. She wore black skinny jeans, white t-shirt, and a burgundy cardigan. She was short but her long legs and her high heel shoes gave her confidence. Her hair was long and curly reaching the middle of her back. She had golden eyes matched with fair skin and lips which had the color of roses. Hermione got on her new car and drove to school trying to recall everything she read in her textbook. Muggle studies were hard and new to her, but that didn't mean that she will give up. This motivated her to study harder and with her talent, it was easy

When she arrived and got out of her car, she was able to feel the enthusiastic stares of students. She decided to ignore them, this was inevitable for a vampire, they were simply too gorgeous. As she walked towards school's entrance she heard someone calling her. It was Alice. "Hermione!"

"Hi Alice." Alice beamed at her response. "Let's go to school with me from now on Hermione. Can you give me a ride tomorrow?"

"Sure." Her bright energy made Hermione cheerful.

"Follow me Hermione! You have to get your timetable."

"Thanks Alice. I was kind of lost."

"Don't worry. I'll walk you to the administration office and your first class."

The rest of the Cullens were watching Alice and Hermione walking away. Rosalie frowned, "I don't get why Alice loves her so much. We don't know her and she doesn't know us. She might be dangerous."

Jasper nodded, "We have to be careful. Since none of our talents work, we don't know what she's up to. By the way, Alice is just trying to make her feel involved. Don't blame things on her."

"What? Blame it on her? You know I didn't say it in that way!"

Emmett put his arm around her waist, "Calm down Rosalie. You know that he is the overprotective guy. Don't listen to him babe."

Rosalie just rolled her eyes. "We're not going to stand here like this forever, right? C'mon. Lets get going." Emmett spotted Edward still inside the car, deep in thoughts. Emmett opened the door and spoke, "And that includes you Edward! Let's go!"

Edward was surprised to hear his booming voice so suddenly. "Uh…. Right."

Edward was deep in thoughts after he had the strange Q&A session with Hermione. The name Cedric Diggory seemed awfully familiar. More than that, he was feeling strange things. He was sure that he never felt this before, but in a way it made him feel relaxed. He had to talk to Hermione. Everything started from her.

-Hermione POV_

My first class was Biology and I was wondering the right timing to go inside the classroom. While I was worrying, I spotted a girl who was doing exactly the same. She smelled delicious; her scent was much stronger than normal muggles.

"Hi. Are you new here?" I decided to talk to her first because she looked extremely shy.

"Yes. You look beautiful." Her face burned in embarrassment after she spoke those words.

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Bella. What's your name?" Her face was on fire! I started to wonder how she socializes with people when she can't ask people their names without burning her face.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"What are you doing here?" A man who looked like he was in the mid-40s asked us.

"We're new students." I answered.

"Oh….. Well, come in. I'm your biology teacher. Names?" We followed him inside the classroom.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Bella."

"Bella Swan."

"Okay then. Hermione and Bella, sit in any of the empty seats."

I looked around the classroom and there was one seat next to Edward and at the far back of the classroom. I wanted to sit at the front seat, but it was all taken. Edward was sitting close to the aisle and was closer to the board and the teacher. But, he was too mysterious and uncomfortable; I needed to find out what happened. So, I had only one choice left. The back seat. I was walking through the aisle and felt somebody hold my wrist.

-Edward POV-

As soon as the new girl came in, I had to cover my nose. Her smell made me imagine the sweet flavor of human blood, especially hers. I had to hold myself from showing my fangs drooling in venom. All the effort I made to stop myself from becoming a monster was shattering this very moment. Wait…. The girl was heading in my direction. If she sits next to me, I'll loose it. Loose it for sure. I have to stop her from sitting next to me. So I held Hermione's wrist. I needed her to sit next to me. She had to help me.

-Hermione POV-

At first, I was angry. I was about to shake his hands off but at that moment, I saw his eyes. His golden eyes. They were pleading me for help. He was scared of something, but what? It was Bella. Bella was his singer. I sat next to him after I recognized this.

I spoke low so only he could hear me.

"Look at me, Edward Cullen. Look at my eyes. Just focus on me only me."

Edward seemed panicked. I used the method Sanguini used on me to control my thirst.

"Look at me, focus on me Edward. Stop moving and be calm."

Gold met gold and a strange atmosphere was developed around us. The tension around us was heavy and tensed. I don't know what took me, but it felt like I had to do it. I held his hand tight. "Focus on my hand Edward. Just focus on me."

-Edward POV-

Her voice was soft but firm at the same time. Her gold eyes were beautiful and it seemed like only me and Hermione existed in this world. The way she held my hands, the coolness swept over me. I had to fight my thirst and I fought it back.


	5. care of humanity

**I'm sorry I didn't write for such a long time. I was busy living my life as a student. If any of you read my other fanfic obsessed, I want you guys to know that I will be uploading a new chapter soon. I will love to see some more reviews about this chapter. I am sorry that I was late..**

The bell rang and class ended. An hour felt like years. As the bell rang, Edward and I darted out of the classroom. We ran across the corridor and down the stairs to the open ground. "Are you okay?" "It would be a lie if I say I'm fine." Edward had trouble controlling himself. He grabbed my hand tighter, and I realized that we had been holding hands. I moved to the back of the school building. Everywhere he went became the center of attention. We moved to a hidden spot and Edward just fell (more collapsed) on me. He put his arms around my shoulders and leaned on me. "Edward…." As I tried to push him away, Edward hugged me tight. "Just for a bit."

The moments we hugged each other were silent. Then Edward slowly parted himself from me and stood beside me leaning on a wall. It was him who started the conversation. "I nearly lost myself."

"But you didn't." He was still holding my hand.

"Without you," I felt his gaze on me, "I would have lost myself. Thanks Hermione."

"It was nothing." I pulled my hand out from his.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. ..I….I…. didn't realize…." Edward stammered.

"It's okay." I made a small smile to show him I wasn't angry.

"We were lucky that it was our last class."

Edward grinned, "So… what are you going to do afterschool?"

"I'm not sure. I might just go home or go on a drive." Edward kept following me as we reached the parking lot. "Can I go with you?"

His questions was unexpected and I kind of realized that I was flirting with him.

"No. Uhhh…. I'm just telling you this to clear some confusions that might happen. My actions were based on my care of humanity…. Nothing more than that." At this Edward cracked a smile.

"Seriously? Humanity?"

I realized his point. I got embarrassed a bit. "It's weird if I say Vampirity."

"All right. Anyway, it is a shame I can't go with you. I wanted to talk about the…."

"Oh Merlin…"

"…..What?"

I saw a truck going straight for Bella. The strange people-saving-thing still existed in my nerves. I was fast enough to reach her before the truck hit her if I used my abilities as a Vampire. But there were too many people watching. I did a quick wordless and wandless magic to stop the truck. (Living as a vampire gave me plenty of time to study and practice magic. I studied various fields and improved my wandwork. Soon, I was able to do advanced magic.) The truck stopped right in front of her, and nobody got hurt. I had to stop myself from pulling out my wand from my beaded bag (I put invisible charms on them). "Phew…"

"What was that?" Edward stared at me.

"What are you talking about?" He must know nothing because the spell was wandless and wordless.

"You just stopped that truck." Edward's golden eyes told me that he was suspicious.

How did he figure that out?! "I didn't utter a word and just stayed here. Anyway, what were you trying to tell me?"

Edward still seemed to be confused but responded back. "I wanted to talk about the name you asked me before. Cedric Diggory. But I guess I should just walk back home since you don't want any companies." Edward showed me a crooked smile. His perfectly balanced features turned into a smile that could make any girl die from a heart attack. "Wait wait wait Edward. I_ believe_… I never said that I don't want any company. Actually, I think I really need one right now."

"SO…..?" He was so sure of his victory.

"And…. I think it will be great if we go for a drive and talk about many things. Including that name."

"Really? For sure?" Edward showed me a boyish grin.

"Absolutely. For sure." I got inside my car and Edward sat on the passenger seat. I pushed a button and changed the car into an open car.

I drove fast along the coastlines and the wind blew in a way that made me feel free. The scenery and the freedom I felt made me smile widely. I began to hum the song of the sorting hat without noticing.

"I think I've heard of the song before, but I can't remember when and where I heard it."

"You think you have heard of this song before? That is impossible." I chuckled a bit but something hit me hard. Could Edward and Cedric be the same person?

"Ummmm…. Can you try to remember the song?"

Suddenly, Edward wrapped his hands around his head as if he was in pain. I stopped the car beside the beach.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Do you know what Hufflepuff is?" My eyes widened. I was so surprised that I was lost for words.

Hufflepuff was a name that he shouldn't have heard of. Could Edward and Cedric actually be the same person? But it didn't make any sense. He died during the Triwizard Championship. And Edward lived as a vampire for more than 900 years. It felt like the time stopped and my past memories flooded back to me.

Edward just looked at me with his golden eyes. He was in confusion too, but he was careful to ask for more. He got this feeling that he said a word he shouldn't have spoken. Everyone has their past memories and sometimes they cling on to the present. Edward decided to keep silent.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"You said you felt the flow of something when the truck stopped."

"I did."

"Was that your first time?" Hermione's voice trembled a bit.

"No. Right after you said that name I felt it. And sometimes I feel it when I'm with my family or when I sense the werewolves. But it's a bit different."

"Werewolves? In Forks?" Edward seemed to be relieved that the topic changed.

"Yes. They can transform into big wolves when they wish to. You can sense them right away. They smell awful to vampires."

They can't be real werewolves. "Can I meet them?"

"I really don't suggest that. The werewolves and the vampires have made a treaty. The werewolves would respect our territory and not attack if we don't survive on human blood. Our relationship was never good."

"But I really want to meet them. Please?" I was full of curiosity.

Edward smiled at my enthusiasm, "All right, I'll have some talk with Carlisle."

"Thanks."

-Edward POV-

When I hugged her tight, it made me feel like a living soul. I thought a 'heart' didn't exist inside me. But at that moment my heart fluttered. My heart started to fall from the sky to the ground. I was unexperienced with girls even if I lived over 900 years. All these years, I thought my inner-self has become a grown up. I didn't know I could get this emotional. Things about her made me impulsive. Everything about her was beautiful. This little girl who was right beside me changed everything.

After Hermione asked me about the name, Cedric Diggory, I started to think about possible relationships between him and Hermione. Could he be her ex-boyfriend? A lover that she couldn't let go? But the thoughts disappeared quickly. I was feeling something that I have never felt before. But it felt like as if I knew it. Somehow, the name felt like a start. There's got to be something more.

Hermione was humming a song as she drove. I didn't know why, but the song was so familiar. It felt like a part of me was missing and this song was trying to fill the vacancy. I was thinking hard whether if I should ask her about the song. My curiosity was about to drive me crazy. After I asked her about the song, Hermione's reactions showed me that she was confused. Then, some weird scenes flooded into me with a sharp pain in my head.

There was a boy who looked very young. He was about 10 or 11. He walked through a castle with many other students. He waited in the crowd for a while until his name was called by an old woman.

"Cedric Diggory." He must be the person Hermione asked me about.

The boy sat on an old stool and put a hat on. The song Hermione hummed was sang as my weird dreams(?) faded and I heard the singer shout out a word. "Hufflepuff!"

I looked carefully at the boy. He looked very happy. He was quite handsome with his well-balanced features. He looked really really familiar. As if I have seen him before. He resembled…resembled… me?! He had the face of a ten year old me!


	6. Scary but impressive

Edward put his hands around his head and moaned in pain.

"Edward, are you alright?"

After a few seconds Edward felt the pain ease. He breathed in and out deeply.

"I'm fine. For now."

"Edward, tell me if my guess is correct. Did you feel the pain when you saw the boy named Cedric Diggory?" Hermione bit her lower lip after she asked him.

"Well, yes. I_ guess_ you know something."

"I do, but I can't tell you now. You have to tell me everything about what you saw and heard."

Hermione seemed to have complicated emotions. If Edward was really Cedric, then it would surely be amazing, a huge gift and a surprise for her. She wasn't the closest person to Cedric, but she had gotten close with him before his death. But if he really was Cedric, there must be something behind his death.

To Edward, Hermione was the only person that held the keys for this strange phenomenon

"It was a big castle. The boy entered the castle, and somebody called out his name. The voice was from an old lady, but it was stern and somewhat familiar. Then, I heard the song you were singing, and at the end the singer said Hufflepuff."

"Did you see his face?"

"Yes, and the part is strange. He looked exactly like me when I was young."

'So, he has the memories of Cedric Diggory.'

Hermione made up his mind.

"He does. You guys look identical. Edward, you've got two options. If you go into this deeply, you will be confused. I am too. But you can just choose to forget it and live normally considering it nothing."

"Living as a vampire is abnormal enough. Who care if I get a little stranger? Besides, I think this is related to you. I would like to know more about you."

She knew he would choose the first option, but his last line was unexpected.

'My days with Ron destroyed my immune system for charming boys.'

Edward smiled low as he acknowledged her sudden change. Her eyes seemed to be quite honest.

"Give me a week, Edward. I need time to get myself ready."

"As you wish. By the way the werewolf thing, I guess we don't need to talk to Carlisle after all."

"Huh? Why?"

"Didn't you notice anything?"

Hermione looked around and was attacked by a sudden odor. She covered her nose with her hand.

"What is this? Is this the bad smell you mentioned about werewolves?"

'One thing for sure, they weren't real werewolves. Lupin didn't smell like that.'

"Yes, and I'm sure that they are coming close to us."

The smell was getting more stronger, and they were able to see four muscular boys running to them at an amazing speed.

"What's that about?"

"I totally have no idea." Edward shrugged. They didn't seem to be running because of excitement, joy, or happiness. They were too militant for that.

Edward and Hermione stepped out of the car and waited for them to arrive.

The four boys arrived and glared at the two vampires.

"Don't come near our territory, bloodsuckers!"

There were always people like the Malfoys. The world was large and there were many idiots out there.

Hermione put her hand in her beaded bag and grabbed onto her wand. Without knowing, she was making her combat stance.

"Like you said, we are near your territory not inside!" Edward spoke as if he was tired of this argument.

"By the way, who is this new face?" Paul pointed Hermione.

"She is now one of us." Edward stood between of Hermione and Paul.

She could hear him growling low.

"Does she know the treaty?"

"Of course."

Sam pushed Edward away and shortened his distance with Hermione in the blink of an eye.

Hermione didn't even flinch.

"Hey! You better be careful. People living here are different from you guys. They have a family and they have hearts. Don't think about destroying them. I've seen people who were killed by bloodsuckers. Here, in Forks, you filthy creatures should keep yourselves down."

At his words, Hermione's memories flooded back to her. She also had a family, friends, and a place to call home. She didn't want this, when everyone is moving on with their lives after the war, she was the only one stuck. All the years she had sacrificed everything, even her family, for the war but this was the result. Her anger was starting to overwhelm her, and she couldn't control herself any longer.

Hermione put her hand on Sam's shoulder and seized it hard. Even a werewolf was no match for a young vampire. But Sam also did nothing but wince. She took out her wand.

"Flipendo."

Sam was knocked backwards to a tree. Hermione wasn't strong enough to throw a werewolf back. Many leaves fell to the ground because of the sudden shock. The skin of Sam's back was severely hurt.

Hermione slowly approached him and spoke. "Incendio."

She pointed her wand at the top of the tree and sparks of fire came out.

The tree behind Sam started to burn from the top and it slowly spread down towards him.

"I did not want this either! I thought that all that was left for me after the war was happiness, not this! Mind your words. You don't know who I am or what I'm capable of. I hope your bravery does not come out from your ignorance anymore. You don't even know who you guys are. Werewolves? You've never seen one after all, remember your names, shapeshifter. If you have the brains to understand my words, shut up and leave!"

She finished her words and with a flick of her wand the fire stopped right above Sam's head.

The four muscular shapeshifters were scared by the new face's warning. Sam had to run away to survive. The Alpha ran away and caused the others to follow. Hermione watched them flee and came back to her senses.

'What have I done? Oh Merlin….. I must have gone crazy.'

Hermione searched for Edward and saw him standing right beside her.

Edward had so many questions he wanted to ask. He heard everything she said. What was the 'war' she mentioned. There wasn't a war in England ten years ago. And she said that they were shapeshifters, not werewolves. Could it be possible that she has seen a real werewolf?

What was the stick she was holding and all the weird words? How did she conjure fire?

Edward rubbed his eyes and observed his surroundings. His eyes were perfectly fine. He could still see small insects and the dews dripping down slightly.

"What was all that?" Edward spoke after he realized that he could not put all these questions in proper words without stammering.

Hermione smiled very awkwardly, and her eyes were moving in every direction.

"Uhmm…. I was…. Standing up… for… my justice?"

"Why is that a question?" Edward crossed his arms.

"Ha…. Was it?"

"It was."

"As I said Edward, a week will be enough. I'll explain everything to you please keep this a secret please?" Hermione pointed at the large tree that was burnt to ashes. Only a small part of the trunk was left.

Edward cracked a laugh. Even in this moment, his perfect features were making her gasp.

"You're actually worried about that? All right. I'll keep this poor tree to myself. Keep your promise. Explain to me after a week."

"Sure, I will."

Edward got inside the car and took the driving seat. "C'mon. I'll ride you home."

Hermione laughed and took the seat next to him.

"It was a bit scary but impressive. I've never seen him run away like that."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

It was weird, she had shown him her biggest secret but she wasn't scared or nervous at all.

She trusted him and so did he.


End file.
